Being Harry Potter
by griffinatic
Summary: Someone wants to capture and maybe kill Harry. Really? What are you telling me now? I never would have thought! BUT it is NOT Voldemort! Want to know who? Read the fic! NO HBP spoilers! MILD HPSS slash just in the end!


**Title:** Being Harry Potter

**Summary:** Someone wants to capture and maybe kill Harry (Really? What are you telling me now? I never would have thought!) BUT it is NOT Voldemort! Want to know who? Read the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! The wonderful JK Rowling owns everything and I wouldn't dream of ever taking it away from her, who would entertain us with this wonderful story then?

This was just a little fun I had while writing the next chapter for Bitterness and Redemption. BaR's next chapter will be significantly longer than the previous and is thus taking longer. Hope you enjoy this in the meantime!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Bloody Potter. Isn't it just great? He's a hero. He defeated Voldemort when he was one. Lived a life filled with love and affection. Everyone in the wizarding world adores him and will serve him on hand and foot if he decided to step off that pedestal of his and descend to their level. But no, no, Harry Potter is too good to be waited on by mere ordinary wizards.

He walks through the school with not a care in the world. He has two great friends who would willingly step into the line of fire if he were to come to harm. The professors love him, the students love him, everyone loves him. Me, I'm just an ordinary Hufflepuff. No one sees me. No one cares about me. Growing up with parents who has too many children to care for and too little money to manage.

Oh, I know we're not the only poor family, I mean look at the Weasley's, I think we're a bit better off than them but only by a small margin. No, the thing I hate most about my life is the fact that, not only do we have little money to live on but we have little affection or love bestowed upon us. I have 3 brothers and a sister. Sally, being the only girl in the family gets all mum's attention. Me and my brothers, we just have to go on day after day with what we have and what we get.

My parents forgot me and my eldest brother once in Diagon Alley! I mean! What parents forget their children? I was eight at the time. Things didn't improve since then. The only reason I hadn't been forgotten somewhere since was because Rave (my eldest brother) always came to get me before my parents left.

Now, almost 9 years later I still don't know what it's like to have people adorning you. To have someone look at me with pride and a smile meant only for me! But that's going to change. I'll make sure of that!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter was sitting on his four poster bed. A photo album was propped up before him on a pillow and he ate Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans while perusing his album. Ever since coming to Hogwarts Harry had changed. He had changed from the shy, hurt little boy that no one knew about, that no one cared about to a loving, affectionate teenager. He loved his friends. He had learned to not take anything for granted. He always thanked everyone for the smallest thing bestowed on him. He did his best in class and tried to remain friendly with everyone. Not being used to anyone paying attention to him, nevermind a whole school full of people, Harry had taken a while to get over his fear of interaction but now, at the end of his sixth year, he could not imagine living without it.

Walking to the library, _no he did not go to study, don't have a seizure please! He went to put some of the books Hermione had borrowed back since she didn't have time with her prefect duties and all,_ when he suddenly felt a hand placed over his mouth, preventing him from screaming, not that he didn't try but the sound was muffled. He felt himself being dragged into an empty classroom and before he could even turn around to see who had captured him or why, he felt a body bind binding his arms to his side and his legs slapping together.

Whoever had captured him didn't want him to move and clearly didn't want him to know who had captured him for the person stayed in the shadows. Just as a face came into his line of vision he felt a hand on his face and a gag was placed over his mouth. Worst of all was that Harry could smell the chloroform on the gag and try as he might he could not do anything to prevent him from inhaling the scent and felt the darkness creeping up on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason Brink looked down at the form lying at his feet. He couldn't believe he had just done that. Sure, it was what he wanted to do but to actually be able to pull it off without having his head hexed off was indeed a great achievement.

Quickly getting the chains out of his pocket he had collected over the summer holidays he dragged Potter to a chair in the corner of the room and levitated him onto it. Placing Harry's hands behind his back he cuffed them together before moving onto his legs. He chained each to a leg of the chair and conjured some ropes to secure his captive.

Taking out the knife he had in his back pocket he conjured a mirror and concentrated carefully on Potter's forehead. Brining the blade into contact with his skin he began carving a lightning bolt into his forehead. It hurt like hell but he knew it would be worth it. When finished with that a cast a cleaning spell on his forehead as well as a sealing spell. He didn't want the wound to open up again now did he?

Seeing as he had just about the same shade of hair as Harry he did not have to worry about that. He had been watching Potter closely the past year and knew just about everything there was to know about the boy.

He cast a cutting charm on his hair to cut it short before ruffling it up so it stood out in all directions. That was the only thing he hated about Harry Potter. His hair was untamable and wild. Jason was not used to having unruly hair, he always kept his neat and clean. This was going to take some getting used to.

He took out the contact lenses he had bought at a wizarding optometrist. Opening one of Potter's closed eyes with his fingers, he looked closely at the eye and the colour before casting another spell on the lenses.

Lastly he took Potter's hideous glasses and charmed them to be just ordinary glass for he had perfect eye vision.

Just as he was about to leave, believing that he had accomplished the most difficult part of his operation he noticed that he had forgotten to change his robes to Gryffindor robes.

Not knowing the spell used for that he stripped Potter of his robes before draping them over his own shoulders.

Conjuring a full body mirror he took a good look at himself and felt quite satisfied with his accomplishment.

Seeing as he might get into some trouble with Potter's friends if he didn't know all that they had discussed the past few weeks he decided to wait before killing Potter. He might need the guy in future. Deciding that the next time he went to Hogsmead he would buy a bottle of Veritaserum. He took a last look at the sleeping Potter and knew that with the gag still in his mouth and the amount of chloroform he had used that Potter would be out cold for at least another 10 hours.

Taking a deep breath he put all he knew about Jason Brink to the back of his mind and entered his new role. The role of Harry Potter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke yet again in the same unfamiliar room he had for the past few days. It had started that Tuesday he went to drop off Hermione's books at the library. He remembered being dragged into a classroom and a hand covering his mouth. The next thing he remembered was waking up with a headache that rivaled those he had after a vision from Voldemort. He could smell something that didn't bode well with feeling of his hands and legs tied to a chair. Remembering that it was chloroform that had caused him to fall asleep in the first place he deduced that it was lingering fumes of the chloroform that he still smelt.

Now, what he thought was maybe a week later, he found he was still tied up but that Jason (he had learned his name the first time the boy had woke him with some bread and water.) had conjured a bed and had tied him to the bed and not the uncomfortable chair he had been in before. It had been quite a surprise to look at a carbon copy of himself. At first he had thought he'd gone mad but then Jason started speaking and all fell into place.

Jason had become Harry Potter. He had had a love deprived childhood and was jealous of the life Harry lived so he had decided to take over Harry's life. At first Harry had wanted to laugh his head off. He couldn't understand how anyone would want to live the life he had. After the initial shock had worn off he had just said two words to Jason. "Good luck" Before closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

He had decided that if someone else wanted to be Harry bloody Potter, if someone else wanted to deal with Voldemort, if someone else wanted to deal with the public's scorn one day and their affection the next, then well, he would just wish them luck for they would definitely need it!

Since he had lived with the Dursley's most of his life, Harry was quite used to solitude. He missed his friends and the professors a lot but he knew he would see them again. Something that no one knew about Harry was that he could do a bit of wandless magic. The only other person who knew about his ability would soon figure out that Jason was not Harry and he would certainly confront the young man about where the real Harry Potter was. For now, Harry just relaxed and reflected on his life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man was sitting at his desk marking papers. He didn't know why he even bothered. They were all dimwitted dunderheads. The lot of them. Wasting time on grading papers that he could mostly not even read, he reflected back on one student.

It had come as quite a shock to him that the most competent person in his subject was now Harry Potter. At the beginning of the year the young man had come to apologize for intruding on his privacy and had promised him that he had not told nor will he ever tell anyone what he had seen in the pensieve.

He had not asked Snape to forgive him. He had demanded that they resume Occlumency lessons, no, he had just gone up to Snape told him that he was sorry and then beat a hasty exit.

Snape had found the scene almost amusing. Almost. Since that day he had begun to pay closer attention to the boy. The scenes he had seen in Potter's head the previous year was bothering him and he had decided to get to know the boy better.

Six months later they had a steady professional relationship. They had learned to trust one another and even told each other some of the secrets they had kept hidden their whole lives. Severus had taught Harry a bit of wandless magic and had told the boy to not let anyone know of his ability, not even his two sidekicks.

But what troubled Severus was this past week. Harry usually used his invisibility cloak to go down to Severus's quarters for a bit of a chat at least twice a week but he had not done so this entire week. Even more suspicious was the fact that he didn't argue back in class. Harry and he usually laughed their heads off when alone together when they reflected on their classroom mannerisms. They still goaded each other in class and traded insults as in previous years but they knew now that it was all for the sake of pretend. They sometimes compete against each other to see who could come up with the worst insults. Naturally, it was usually Severus who won but that didn't deter Harry in the least.

Picking up the next essay, Severus had to do a double take. The name was Harry Potter. The handwriting was quite close to Harry's usual handwriting but what told Severus that this was not Harry's essay was the content. Harry had surpassed his classmates in potions and he was not shy to admit that he knew potions well. This essay on the other hand was what Severus would have expected of Harry two years ago. This was not Harry's best. The events of the previous week flitted through his mind and more and more suspicious behavior came to the forefront.

He had seen Harry at mealtimes talking to his friends and heaping his plate almost to the same level as the Weasley brat. Harry usually ate only about what girls usually ate. He didn't have that grate of an apatite, not that Severus blamed him, being starved as a child would do that to you.

Even more worrisome was the fact that he had heard Harry brag about his being the boy-who-lived. Harry had even gone as far as to say that You-know who made a mistake to choose him as his adversary. It was not the fact that Harry had boasted about his status, nor the fact that he told everyone that he would defeat the dark lord that worried Severus, no, what worried Severus was the fact that Harry had called Voldemort you know who. Harry never called him that. Not even when Severus had insisted that he call him something other than Voldemort. Harry had just argued that fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. Seeing as Severus didn't have an argument to that, he had left the decision up to Harry.

Putting down the essay he stood up and made his way out of his office. It was just his luck that when he reached the entrance hall none other than Weasley and 'Harry" walked through the doors. It was quite clear that they had been outside for a while; they were both red in the face and were rubbing their hands together.

"Mr Potter, could you please follow me. Mr Wealsey, you may return to your common room I will not be keeping Mr Potter too long."

Not waiting to see whether or not they obeyed Severus made his way back down to his dungeons.

Jason was quite nervous as he followed Professor Snape. Being a Hufflepuff he was not adverse to the professor's temper but he had had no idea that being Harry Potter would place him under the professor's full wrath. He had tried his best to just ignore the man and all his insults. He did not raise his voice even when provoked to do so. Following Professor Snape he kept his head held high, he _was_ Harry Potter after all.

The school had all gone on a search for his old self, Jason Brink but after 3 days and still no lead they had concluded that he had ran away since his possessions were not in his dorm when they had realized he was gone. If he had been kidnapped his possessions would have still been there.

With a jolt he realized that they had made it into Snape's office and that he was now alone with a fully trained and qualified wizard.

"Now, Mr Potter, I would like to see how far you have progressed with your Occlummency. Please put your wand down, I do not want a repeat of last month's episode, I rather like all my bones intact."

Jason had no idea what Occlumency was or why he would not need a wand for it. Not wanting to incur the professor's wrath, he did as he was told and as soon as he put his wand down he felt all his childhood memories surface to the front of his mind. He was powerless to stop the emotions building up inside him as he relived some of his childhood and Hogwarts years.

_Ah, so this is where Mr Brink had been hiding. Now, why on earth would he pretend to be Harry Potter?_ Snape was quite curious now and he ended his spell while removing a mild truth serum from his inside coat.

Before Mr Brink could get his bearings right Snape had emptied the bottle down the student's throat.

"Now Mr Brink. Yes, I know who you are. Could you please entertain me and tell me why exactly you would want to take over the role of Harry Potter?"

Glazed eyes were looking right through Snape, as if the person didn't even know where or with whom he was. All Jason knew was that he had to answer the question. He didn't know anything else, his whole mind was a big blank until he processed the question, then suddenly he knew the answer to the question. Somewhere in his blank mind an answer popped up and since that was the only thing he knew in his fogged mind he spoke the answer.

"I wanted the fame and affection. The love and the happy life that Harry Potter lived. I had never been loved as a child, well, maybe a bit but all my mother did was tuck me in at night and made me my meals. Other than that I had to take care of myself. I didn't want that anymore. I wanted what Harry Potter had."

"I see, and did you ever consider that now that you are Harry Potter you would have to kill Voldemort?"

Flinching as Snape spoke the name Jason again felt his mind go blank before an answer popped up.

"I didn't. I thought that I would just boast about what Harry, me, had done as a child and let the adults handle the rest."

"Where is Mr Potter?"

"He's in an abandoned room on the 3rd floor. No one goes past those rooms anymore, the students thinks it is storerooms and the professors doesn't use it for anything."

"Is Mr Potter well?"

"I gave him 2 slices of bread and water each evening. He will manage. He has been quite understanding of the whole situation. He even smirked at me one time. And all he said when I told him I was going to become him was "Good luck". I still don't know what he meant by that."

"What he meant by that was that he knew I would figure it all out. You see, Mr Potter and myself have a unique relationship. In class we insult each other, we goad each other and we try to rile the other up. When you refused to respond to my usual banter I became suspicious. But what nailed it for me was the fact that you used an acronym for Voldemort. Mr Potter himself had point blank refused to call him anything other than Voldemort, even when I asked him not to. And yes, we have become friends and we respect each other. Even if his friends didn't realize that you were not the real Harry Potter, I knew something was wrong."

After that Jason's brain again went blank and it stayed that way until Snape had given him the antidote.

He still remembered everything from the interrogation and he cowered in his seat as he realized that Snape now knew his secret.

You will stay here Mr Brink. I will go to collect Mr Potter and the Headmaster and they will decide what to do with you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Couldn't stay out of trouble now could you Harry?"

Harry's head snapped up and a smile spread on his face. He was doing pushups on the floor and quickly finished his last five before standing up and making himself comfortable on the bed.

"Oh, you know me Snape. Never let it be told that I cowered before a challenge or that I gave up on living."

"Mr Brink it seems had underestimated you quite a bit. Obviously he didn't know of your wandless magic or he would have put you in a magic binding chain. He also didn't do quite such a great job in impersonating you. He made quite a few mistakes. He ate about the same amount as Weasley each meal. Yes, I know, I couldn't believe it when I saw 'you' sitting there stuffing your face. He just ignored me when I insulted you, him. I couldn't even rile him up one bit. It was quite disappointing to see you just taking all the insults and not fighting back. I was beginning to think you had fallen back in a depression or something.

But what sealed it for me was they way he did your homework. You're going to have to redo your essay. I will absolutely not accept that piece of crap he calls an essay and I'm sure you'll agree once you see it. He also called Voldemort you know who. You don't call him that even when I asked you to do so. That was what lead me to my investigation and now Mr Potter, I have found you and Mr Brink is waiting for his punishment. What do you think it should be?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know. How about letting him live his dream? He can be me for the next two months. Afterall it is the end of May and I would have to go back to the Dursley's in a week. How about letting him do what his initial plan was. Let him live my life for two months?" Harry asked with a mischievous smirk that rivaled even Snape's.

"That seems like quite a plan Mr Potter. I will inform the headmaster of what had happened and what your plan is. You can stay in the dungeons with me for the summer if you so wish."

Harry nodded with a smile and quickly bestowed a small kiss on Severus's chin before waltzing up to the headmaster's office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Under a wizards oath you have agreed to not divulge any personal information you have attained about Mr Potter and you will not divulge anything you might learn in the next two months." Headmaster Dumbledore finished the ritual and with twinkling eyes and a sly grin he led the smiling Jason Brink who was now a carbon copy of Harry Potter down the hallway and out the castle to the Hogwarts Express.

With a final wave Albus Dumbldore smiled. Oh, yes, Jason will learn his lesson. He could not have thought of a better way to exude punishment. What had Harry said last year? He had had to do the dishes, the laundry, the garden, make every meal, clean every room and only received one measly meal a day. Yes, Jason was in for quite a surprise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the dungeons Harry was walking into Severus's room with the biggest smile on his face he had ever smiled. This was going to be his best summer ever! He was with Sev, he didn't have to go to the Dursleys and he could do magic over the holidays since they could not detect the magic while he was at school.

Walking over to where Sev was busy working on a potion he wrapped his arms around the man and kissed his neck. Sev responded by dropping his measuring spoon and turning to take Harry into an embrace filled with love and affection.

They held a steady professional relationship during Harry's school year but now that it was summer, they could finally relax more and show each other just what the other meant to them.

With his arms around the smaller man Sev brought his lips closer to Harry's and while looking into his beautiful emerald eyes he sealed their lips together in a kiss that promised love and devotion for all eternity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wiping sweat off his forehead for the tenth time, Jason Brink wondered yet again what had ever possessed him to want to be Harry Potter. Before he could dwell on that fought too long he heard _his_ 'uncle Vernon' bellowing from the kitchen.

"Boy! You better finish with the garden soon. We want to eat in thirty minutes and the dishes isn't even done yet!"

Cursing himself yet again for his stupidity he thought about how Harry ever managed to do all his chores every previous summer.

_I'm going to die before summer's end! Harry bloody Potter! You ruined my life. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. You could have warned me about your home life, you could have told me that you didn't live the perfect life everyone assumes you do. But no, now I have to do all your bloody chores! And why? Because I wanted to be you! What in the world possessed me?_

_I hate you!_

"Coming _uncle Vernon_!"

The end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think?

Review please!


End file.
